meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Region Territory
Role Play Center The Region Territory belongs to the Aztecs Mob. This is where role playing for the Aztecs takes place. Please be sure to read the Role Play Rules before role playing. Archives Region Territory/Archive 2001 Region Territory/Archive 2002 January 2003 It was the start of aa new day and a new era at the Aztecs. Many of the adult males had taken to roving and they were quickly replaced by five Zappa males: Tiny, Twix, Gizmo, Dahvie and Jayy. It was a welcome change the adult females in the group, particularly Ricochet. As for the first meerkats up: Patches and Typhone, the change in male guard had little effect on them. Patchrs knew she would probably be evicted if caught mating with any of the new males. So, she's been avoiding them all together. Typhone, being a teenager had been acting as if nothing had ever changed. Meerkats123 (talk) 04:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ricochet was scent marking the females. The Zappa males had bearly made their way into the group and she needed to let everyone know whow as boss. Steampunk took a sentry post to avoid any conflict and to make herself useful. Tabiji was foraging. Tiny and Jayy scent marked the Aztecs meerkats so their scent would mix with their own. Ricochet then scent marked the males. Sir Rock (talk) 07:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Kimberly didn't really care about what was going on about the males. She was now more interested in food, though her curiosity was still there. There were beetle larva on the underside of a log. She scratched the bark and ate the larva she was able to get.Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Twix was scent marking the other males and aserting his dominance. He had been the dominant male of the Starsky however this time it was different because there were unrelated females in this group. There was more to gain. Gizmo and Dahvie both sumbitted to Twix. Pandora puffed up her fur at the other females but submitted to Ricochet. Whitney took a sentry post while all of this was going on. She was appoaching her first birthday and she realised she had to be more adult and help out around the mob. Orion just foraged for something to eat. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Although Tiny was a few weeks older than Twix, he was smaller. He submitted to Twix's authority and continued to foraged. Jayy was on sentry and he was turning his head back and forth keeping and eye out for danger. Ricochet scent marked Twix, accepting him as the dominant male and her mate. She was eager to ensure her status as the dominant female and that met she needed to have more pups. Sir Rock (talk) 02:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Twix scent marked Ricochet and stayed close to her to prevent any of the other males from having an opprunity to mate with her. Gizmo took a sentry post while Dahvie were busy foraging near Pandora. Whitney and Orion were also foraging. Then Dahvie and Pandora started making chattering noises at each other. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Typhone was a little bit afraid of Twix. The subadult male was on his back making submission calls near the Zappa male. Meamwhile, Patches walked over to Dahvie and Pandorato see what all the chattering was about. Meerkats123 (talk) 23:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) February 2003 The Aztecs were up and waiting for Ricochet. She had given birth over the night to three pups. Steampunk barely got back into the group after being evicted for a few days. She stayed behind to babysit the new pups. Ricochet led the group out to forage for the day. She was starving and managed to find a millipede to eat. Atlas was on sentry duty. Tabiji found and ate a scoprion. Sir Rock (talk) 06:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers